denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Black Transcriptome
Black Transcriptome (검은 전사체, Geomeun jeonsache) is a character in Denma. Summary It's black Transcriptome. It's inside is red. In original version and Japanese version, it also called Black Body (흑체, Heukche / 黒体, Kokutai). It's Gongja's Transcriptome. Biography Past In The knight (22), it reveals that Gongja seals away her Transcriptome, it in Kuan's Fridge. Several years later In Kuan's Fridge (125), Jiro, Mustache, Denma and Survivor face a pile of containers. Jiro says that he judging from the dates in Kuan's Fridge, the box they need to open right now is in this pile. Jiro reads memories of boxes. Jiro angry and shouts that all the boxes came in here on different dates, and they're all mixed up. Mustache says that Jiro should quiet down because the Transcriptome might find them. Survivor says that he has always made a detour around here, something about this place creeped him out. Survivor asks to Denma that he thinks the Silverquick Quanxs who got here first stacked up all these. Denma asks that for what, and he answers that Survivor can ask that Memory-Reading Mr. Sunshine over there. Jiro asks Survivor to help him out here, because his hands can't reach that far so he can't read the boxes inside, and in the meantime, Mustache and Denma stay on top and watch out for that Transcriptome or whatever. The survivor sees it, and surprises. The survivor sees it and he's surprised. In (137), the survivor gives Jiro to his card and says that he opened the box. The survivor says that they should get out of here because there's something buried underneath which is looked dangerous. The survivor says that it the dangerous thing is what he thinks it's something. At this time, Mustache teleports and shouts that it's Transcriptome. Denma sees Adam and he's surprised. Denma feels pain in his ankle again, and he escapes the danger of being cut off his neck by Adam. Denma tries to shoot the gun but the clips are empty. Denma enters the gap between the boxes. Adam cuts Denma's cheek. Denma falls into a gap between boxes but he stuck. Adam touches Denma's face. Denma faints. Suddenly Adam hears a strange sound from underneath and it goes away. Lot throws boxes. In (147), it's first appeared. In the box stack, it comes out. It's completely out of the box stack and screams out. Jiro is surprised to hear the sound. Jiro opens a box. At this time, it tiptoes to Jiro and he sees it. Jiro is surprised. it sneaks and creeps to Jiro. Jiro shoots to it, but bullets are penetrate it. It's inside is red. Jiro screams. It tries to use some power with its mouth, making a noise to Jiro. It's first mentioned in (230). In The knight (22), Jiro says Juwan to his key is from Kuan's Fridge. Juwan asks Kuan who's the Devarim from Moab. Juwan thinks and worries about Kuan's Fridge is where Gongja sealed away her Transcriptome, if she finds out about this, what will happen. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Black Body is monster. And when Gaya uses her skill, it summoned. Gaya jumps to back, and summons it. It's summoned and pushes enemies within range. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Trivia *Here's a fan art. May 25, 2019 - Source *The figure of Gaya with Tiptoe (Black Transcriptome) was released by Team Imitatros (Windmill) and GNFTOYZ on February 2, 2018. link (Korean) **Gongja's dress version and Tiptoe was released by GNFTOY on February 2, 2018. These products can't be purchased. Category:Characters